


TGIF

by smiles2go



Series: Fairy Tales [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiles2go/pseuds/smiles2go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things were just better than fairy dust.  Who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TGIF

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer a long time waiting for the perfect moment. Happy Birthday Brumeier. I hope this makes you smile. Enjoy.

~~*~~

Some things were just better than fairy dust. Who knew?

Blair thought he was maybe just a wee bit drunk as he stumbled out of the elevator and down the hallway toward their door. He kept one hand pressed tightly against the wall to keep it from swaying back and forth or just plain falling on top of him like it wanted to. He made the mistake of looking at the carpet and slapped his other hand over his mouth. The stuff had burned enough going down, he was in no hurry for it to come back up. The stripes on the carpet went all swirly, ripples spreading outward with each step, like he was wading through psychedelic water. One hand on the wall, the other over his mouth and his eyes clenched tightly shut, somehow Blair made it to the correct door. His head was spinning so fast he might as well be flying upside down in a hurricane. Backwards.

Just a little drunk though, he was full-grown and could handle his fairy-dust. No way a little mortal booze should melt his bones and make his limbs this rubbery and uncontrollable. How could this stuff even be legal? The Council should have told him to stay out of bars, not keep away from Fairy Dust. Maybe he was allergic or something. That would explain why his eyes seemed to be wobbling around in his head independent of one another. 

He’d given the nice cab driver all the money in his wallet to make sure he made it inside the elevator. And since he was here, the cabbie must have gotten him there even if he didn’t exactly remember that part. Now all he had to do was find his keys. Surely these pants didn’t have this many pockets when he put them on this morning. Ah. Keys. 

No matter what he tried, the key wouldn’t fit in the keyhole. Maybe Jim was so mad he’d changed the locks. Giggling loudly, he stabbed the key toward the opening one more time and lost his balance. Dropping the keys to catch himself on the door, Blair couldn’t hold on and started sliding down the wall like syrup until he was completely flat out on the carpet. Laying his cheek gently on the welcome mat, Blair whispered for Jim. “Sen-tin-el.” He sang softly. “Sen-tin-el, m’ key don’ work.” 

He felt the running footsteps thumping against the floor before the door was jerked open and he rolled over to grin up up up at his very tall, rumpled Sentinel. “Heeeeey.” 

“Do you know what time it is, Sandburg?” Uh oh. Jim was pissed. Ha Ha, he giggled to himself. _Jim_ wasn’t pissed, _he_ was. More giggles escaped as Blair lifted both hands to look for his watch. 

“Sorry, man. Musta left m’ watch some… somewhere.” 

Suddenly Jim’s angry face grew larger and larger, but before he could do more than squeak, Blair was jerked to his feet and propped against the doorframe. “Whoa! Careful, man. On some kind of merry-go-round… thing… or…” Rubbing his arm where Jim had dug his fingers in, Blair swayed on his feet “Oh, hey look.” Blair pointed at the clock. “S’ tree… fee… free... o seben, man.” His happy grin dropped when he noticed the scowl still covering Jim’s face.

“Oh man.” He wailed softly. “Don’ be like… like that.” He went to put a reassuring hand on Jim’s arm, lost his balance and crashed into him. Eyes cast downward, he saw his keys on the floor. “Heeeeeey.” He blinked down at them and then checked both hands, lifting them from Jim’s chest and wiggling his fingers before curling them around the edges of Jim's robe and holding on tight. “Somebody drop…drop…drop-ed m’ keys.” He gave Jim a sloppy grin to share the joke, but Jim didn’t smile back. Didn’t grin. Didn’t laugh. “Jim? Wha’s wrong man? You look all grum…grumf… grumpy face.” He blinked some more and the thought that he’s missed something important drifted by. “Jim?” He tried to straighten but his legs wouldn’t hold his weight and his keys were still on the floor. It was too much. His lower lip pouted out all by itself.

With an exaggerated eye-roll, Jim carefully removed Blair’s hands and pulled him inside. Grabbing up the keys, he shut the door and snapped the deadbolt. “Thought you knew better, Chief. You’re stinking drunk.”

“No, no. M’ name’s… uh my name’s…” Blair giggled. “Wait, I know this one…”

“Go to bed and sleep it off. Don’t come crying to me when the alarm rings in a few hours and your head explodes. Just because it’s Saturday doesn’t mean I’m not going jogging.”

“Wait, what?” Blair stumbled after him, reaching out with both hands. “M’ head can explode? Oh, man! No, you gotta help me. I can’t…” Blair whined and collapsed face down on the couch. “Nobody said m’ head would explode.” 

“If you puke on my sofa…” Jim shook his head and switching the lights off, stomped toward the stairs.

“Help me.” Blair whimpered face-first in the cushions. “Don’ wan’ m’ head explodn’. Nobody said nuttin ‘bout m’ head explodn’.” 

“It’s too late.” Jim smirked ruthlessly. Blair focused all his concentration, turned his head slightly and opened one eye. He was right. An evil grin stretched Jim’s face into an evil monster. “It was too late after the second beer.”

“Don’ wanna die, man.” Blair wailed into the cushion, keeping the one eye on Jim. “Too young t’ die.”

“Give it a rest Chief.” Jim looked down at Blair and shook his head. “It’s late and I want to get some sleep.” Wrapping the robe tighter, he walked sedately up the stairs ignoring Blair’s whimpering mumbles.

Long after Jim was tucked back in his bed, he heard Blair whispering to himself in that funny sing-song voice about how much trouble he was in and what they would do to him if his head exploded. Finally, the sound lulled him to sleep. Or was it the fact that Sandburg was back safely if not very soundly, and he could concentrate on that peculiar heartbeat and relax. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. 

 

~~*~~

 

“ 

He’d dozed off and on most of the day after nearly crawling into his room, curled in his bed, head wrapped carefully in pillows so it didn’t explode. He’d kept the doors shut and pointedly ignored Jim’s terrifically unhelpful comments. It had taken hours, but eventually his precaution paid off and his head stopped feeling like it was going to explode any second. As soon as he could quell the tempest in his belly, he was going outside and wallow in the sweetest grass he could find. The moon was full and the air was filled with the scents of spring, it would be heaven after so long trapped in this ungainly giant body. 

Finally Jim left to go on a date and Blair would be alone for hours and hours. He could transform and stretch out. Aghhh!” Blair moaned in pleasure and wiggled sensuously, spreading his wings out fully. “Oh! Mmmmm!” He hadn’t transformed in over a couple weeks and his muscles had been screaming in agony. “Ohhh.” This was just what he needed after last night’s disastrous attempt at human liquor. He moaned again and rubbed his face in the soft blanket. 

Fluttering around on the balcony, Blair determined to get a window box and plant some flowers. That way, when he was in his natural state, he could drink nectar till he was dizzy or even a bit of refreshing dew. The flowers in the park were soaked in poisonous chemicals—made him sick the first time he’d licked a tulip. Bleh.

Suddenly the front door slammed shut and Blair heard voices. Jim was home early. Damn. The lights flicked on and Blair cringed in the gap beside the barely open balcony door. He couldn’t transform until he was back in his room and certainly nowhere near an alert Sentinel. 

Why had Jim had brought his date home tonight of all nights? Maybe they wanted to watch the game, but the tv didn’t come on, only the low lamp on the table beside the sofa. And inexplicably, the overhead lights flipped off. What the heck was Jim up to?

They wouldn’t be able to see anything in that dim light. Creeping forward into the room on tiptoe, wings fluttering behind him, Blair tried to figure out what was going on. Unable to see much from his vantage point on the floor, he leapt into the air and headed for the couch.

When she saw him, the human female shrieked, swatting blindly at him and Blair flittered away, banging into the lampshade like a stupid moth. Jim cursed under his breath and fumbled with the lamp until it was off. Blair dived to the floor and crawled under the couch, folding his wings close.

“It’s a bat!” The female screamed. “Kill it! Jim! Kill it!”

Blair snickered before he realized how insulting that was! He didn’t look anything like a bat. Nasty creatures made out of ugly, dark leather.

Jim laughed softly. Blair heard rustling and the couch shifted. “Nah. Just a little moth. Sandburg must have left the balcony door open. It won’t hurt you. Now, where were we?” 

After several minutes of weird noises and moans, Blair climbed stealthily up the back of the couch, over the end table and crouched down behind the lamp. Holding his breath, he peeked out to get a look at what on earth Jim and the human female were doing in the dark. 

Jim’s face was too close to the female, so he couldn’t see what was going on. Sliding around to the other side of the lamp, Blair dared to lean out and caught a glimpse of wide dark eyes before Jim pressed his face against the female.

OOOOO Blair’s eyes popped out. He was _kissing_ her. Jim was kissing the human female – the woman. Right out here in the living room where anyone could see! Both hands pressed against his mouth to hold the giggles in, Blair scooted back out of sight.

“Jim…” She pushed him back and Blair heard Jim’s exasperated sigh. “Just... stop. I know I saw something bigger than a moth… some kind of ...” The laughter was gone, now she sounded upset. “I don’t know what… but it’s in here and I don’t feel comfortable being here in the dark.”

Blair dropped his hands and with a frown got down on all fours and crawled across the end table and flitted across the short space to the arm of the sofa and up across the back. The human female smelled disgustingly sweet. He wrinkled his nose and breathed through his mouth. Ugh.

“Come on Mary… It’s just a moth, a big moth, but nothing that will hurt you.” Jim huffed and sat up. “We’ve been out four times now. You weren’t playing hard to get at the restaurant. You’re the one that wanted to come back here. Is this some kind of game?”

“Playing hard to get? You’re crazy if you think I’m going to sit here and make-out when there’s a bat or something worse crawling around in here!” Gathering her sweater around her shoulders she started to stand when Blair sunk his very sharp teeth into the edge of her hand. He managed to scramble under the crocheted throw before she started screaming. How dare she call him a bat! Didn’t she know Jim was a powerful Sentinel? No nasty bat would dare come in here.

“Owwwww! Something bit me!” Still screeching, she backed away from the sofa and Jim leaned around to switch the lamp on. “Look! My hand’s bleeding! OH! I told you it was a bat! I’m probably gonna get rabies and die! Kill it!”

Jumping up, Jim flung the throw over the back of the couch, shaking it hard. Blair bit his lip to keep from howling in pain when his head bounced off the floor before he could scoot over behind the end table. 

Blair was silent as Jim tossed the cushions, letting them bounce across the floor. “I … There’s nothing here, Mary. I don’t know what… Maybe you caught your hand on a broken spring or something…” Kneeling down Jim checked under the couch before standing and reaching for her. “Let me get the first aid kit. I’m sure it wasn’t a bat.”

The human female clutched her ravaged hand tightly to her chest and covered it with her other hand. “There are teeth marks Jim! Teeth marks! If it’s not a bat, you’ve got little monsters in here! Gremlins maybe.” She stomped one foot and glared at Jim. “I’m going home. Right now.”

Blair muffled a giggle with both hands, peeking out from under the end table. 

“Fine. I’ll take you home.” Jim flung the cushions back at the couch. “Let me get my jacket.” 

“No! Call me a cab. I’m not getting back in your dirty old truck. Who knows what’s hiding in there.”

“Fine!” Jim flung his jacket down on the jumble of cushions and stomped across the room to the phone. “For the record, I do NOT have gremlins! Or bats or rats or anything else that would leave teeth marks in your hand.”

“Are you calling me a liar?” Blair giggled at the amount of outrage she was able to put in one sentence. “I do not lie.” She lifted her chin, but Jim was already on the line with the cab company and wasn’t listening.

“A cab will be here in ten minutes—”

“Good. I’ll wait downstairs.”

“Do you—”

“No. You stay here... with your hungry little monsters. I’ll be fine for ten minutes.” She rushed to the door and flipped the lock open. “Thank you for dinner. And the movie.” She said without turning around. Before she closed the door, she looked back. “Don’t bother calling me.” And she was gone.

“What the…” Jim pursed his lips and carefully put the cushions back and shook out the throw before placing it over the back, smoothing out all the wrinkles before getting down on hands and knees to peer under the couch again. Sitting down, he ran his hands down in the space behind the cushions. A minute later he was leaning over the arm of the couch and pushing the end table back a few inches.

Blair saw him in time and sprang under the couch, crawling up into a tear in the fabric and hustled up a spring, holding his breath.

“Gremlins my ass. I’d smell a bat or anything else that didn’t belong here.” Jim snorted and got to his feet. “Game’s coming on anyway. Guess Sandburg felt well enough to go out.” Blair heard his footsteps heading for the kitchen and climbed out. Sneaking across the floor he thought about heading for his room and realized he couldn’t get across that much open space without Jim noticing him. _Shit._

Standing undecided in the middle of the living room, he heard the fridge open and close. Then before he could take a step, there was the sound of a beer cap snap off and bounce off the trashcan. Looking around frantically, he spotted the balcony doors still open a crack. With a last look at Jim staring dejectedly out the kitchen window, Blair leapt into the air and flew hell bent for leather at darkness and freedom. He could still get a bath in the dew.

He must have made a sound because right before he zipped through the crack and straight up, he heard Jim pounding out of the kitchen toward the balcony. Sitting on the roof to catch his breath, Blair peered over the edge once to see the Sentinel carefully searching the sky with too sharp eyes. 

Jerking back, Blair hustled across the roof, stopping himself from leaping into the air at the last second. He couldn’t transform outside—his human clothes were in the loft. He had no money, nothing. He’d have to wait until Jim went to bed and sneak back inside—somehow. Jim was bound to shut the patio door and lock it. _Stupid!_ Why had he flown out on the balcony instead of to his room where there were a zillion places to hide until the Sentinel gave up and went to bed.

Settling down with his back against the ledge, Blair scrubbed at his teeth with a bit of paper he found lying beside him. Everyone knew humans were nasty creatures and full of germs. 

 

~~*~~


End file.
